In February of 2015, a new generation of audio codec standard MPEG-H 3D Audio of MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) officially became ISO/IEC 23008-3 international standard. Under this standard framework, a bran-new audio format—object-based audio (object audio) is adopted. The object audio represents the sound as separate elements (e.g. singer, drums), and adds positional information to them, so they can be rendered to be played out from the correct location. With the object audio, an orientation of sound may be identified, such that a listener may hear a sound came from a specific orientation, no matter if the listener is using an earphone or a stereo, and no matter how many loudspeakers the stereo has. MPEG-H 3D is not the only audio codec that has adopted object audio. For example, the next generation audio codec from Dolby, the Dolby Atmos, is based on object audio. Auro-3D, as another example, also uses object audio.